mygympartneramonkeyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Butt of the Jake
The Butt of the Jake is the twenty fourth episode of season three. It is also banned from Cartoon Network, after it's content was deemed "too vulgar" for children's television. Synopsis Jake's obsession with his butt goes too far and his friend Adam decides that an intervention is necessary in order to curb Jake off of his unhealthy behavior. Plot TBA Characters *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Mandrill *Tom E. Tamarin *Dr. Baboonski *Principal Pixiefrog (Cameo) *Mr. Hornbill (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Henry Armadillo (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Phineas Porpoise (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Daniel Calamari (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Mr. Mandrill (Non-Speaking Cameo) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Smooth And Cool – Nick Ingman (opening) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto (Jake’s intervention) * Light Four – Barry Morgan, Herbie Flowers (Jake inflates his butt with helium) * En Avant, Les Amis! – Daniel Jeannin (“The world LOVES my butt!”) * To The Rescue – Nino Nardini (Jake falls from the sky) * Without Hope – Trevor Duncan (at the hospital) * Shop Around – Brian Bennett (introducing Dr. Baboonski) * Enigma #25 – Anna Klockar (P.O.O.P.Y.) * Let Yourself Go – Concrete Music, Glynn Lyons, Paul Allen, Simon Askew, John Boon (ending) Quotes :Windsor: Jeepers, are you gunna tell him or what? :Adam: Windsor, we chose you to tell him. :Windsor: I know, but as it turns out, I have a deep-rooted fear of confrontation. ---- :Jake: Would someone please tell me what's going on here? :Adam: It's just that, ... well, ... we think you may ... well, uh, ... one day, you're playing on the right team,- :Slips: Oh-ho-ho, you're obsessed with your butt, dude! :Jake: WHAAAAAAAT!? ---- :Adam: You're missing classes and falling behind. :Jake: Ha ha, he said "butt". ---- :Jake: My butt does not rule me, if that's what you're implying. I can kick my butt anytime I want. ---- :catches Jake, sneaking a look at his butt :Ingrid: Cheek peek! Cheek peek! ---- :Jake: out with his butt Nobody leaves baby in the corner. ---- :Lupe: Public displays of affection are gross! :Jake: How dare you! After all the joy that Steve and Debbie have brought to your lives, ... or is this Steve and is that Debbie? I could have sword Steve had the comb over. :Adam: You named your buttcheeks? :Jake: No, I'' didn't name them ... I let them name themselves. :'Adam': ''sarcastically Yeah, okay. You don't have a problem. ---- :giant butt eclipses the sun :Nun: Good gracious, children, an eclipse! ---- :on the streets watch in awe of Jake's giant butt :Old Lady: I love youze! :Woman #1: So natural. :Woman #2: So splendid. :Woman #3: So effervescent. :Man: Make a wish, old muffin. :Blogger: I find it offensive. ---- :Jake: Give it to me straight, doc. :Tom E. Tamarin: Oh, Adam's going to be fine. It's what we in the medical field call, a severe concussion with a couple of brain aneurysms. :Jake: Uh-huh, actually I was talking about myself. :E. Tamarin observes Jake's butt :Tom E. Tamarin: Well, that might leave a small scar. :Jake: dramatic I'M DISFIGURED! ---- :realizes his butt is controlling his life :Jake: dramatic It's all Steve and Debbie's fault! You were right, Adam. They've taken control! I am butt a pawn in their game! ---- :Tom E. Tamarin: The patient suffers from auspicious glutenous bulbous bivalve-iacus obsessive disorder syndrome. :Jake: dramatic I LOVE MY BUTT!!! ---- :Dr. Baboonski: It's normal to fuss over your butt, Jake. :Jake: You mean, I'm normal? :Dr. Baboonski: Well, no Jake. Something is clearly amiss. :Jake: Oh, that would be Debbie, though she prefers to be called a "mizz". Silly Debbie! laughs :Dr. Baboonski: Actually, you're not the first monkey to name his cheeks. :Jake: Zuh? :Baboonski shows Jake his butt :Dr. Baboonski: Meet Sally and Buddy. :Adam: You named your butt, too? :Dr. Baboonski: Oh, no dear boy ... They chose their own names. ---- :Tom E. Tamarin: Do you want to meet Tatum and Griffin? :Adam: No. ---- :Pixiefrog appears in the audience at the P.O.O.P.Y. convention :Principal Pixiefrog: Save your pity, Lyon. I just wanted some screen time. Trivia *This episode was banned from showing on Cartoon Network after its second time airing in early September 2007. Cartoon Network's new Executive General Manager (out of Atlanta) pulled the episode after he found it offensive and "too-butt-filled", which was deemed inappropriate and vulgar for the intended audience of children. Shortly after its removal it was nominated for an Annie Award in Writing. However, despite the episode being banned, it is still available through DVD boxsets, iTunes, Amazon Instant Video, Netflix and other online streaming sites and services. It is unknown whether the episode's ban is permanent and whether or not reruns will air on any Turner-related network via broadcast television. The sister episode, "Shark Fin Soupy", was later re-paired with the later Season 4 episode "Hygiene Hijinks" on May 28, 2008. *The title of this episode is a pun on the term, "The Butt of the Joke". *Jake's butt obsession hits its epitome in this episode. *Windsor claims to have a fear of confrontation with others. *Jake made a comment saying "Nobody puts baby in the corner" is a reference to the famous quote by Johnny Castle from the movie, Dirty Dancing. *Jake's buttcheeks are named Steve and Debbie, which he claims they've named themselves. He's not the only one who's undergone this. Dr. Baboonski's buttcheeks are named Sally and Buddy. *A woodpecker pops Jake's butt and laughs in a way, similar to that of Hannah Barbera's famous character, Woody Woodpecker. *Dr. Tom E. Tamarin from "Nice Mustache" appears again. *Jake goes to a butt-addiction convention called "Primates and Others Obsessed with Posterial Yearnings", or "P.O.O.P.Y." for short. *'Billboard Gag:' Free manure inquire within. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Jake Episodes